


Mean

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baron Corbin put his foot in his mouth, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Corbin is mean and Neville is a crybaby.





	

Title: Mean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Neville/Baron Corbin

Characters: Neville and Baron Corbin.

Summary: Corbin is mean and Neville a cry baby.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You attacked Dolph for no reason!"

"I'm making an name for myself. We all can't be the man gravity forgot, can we?"

"You could have done something else like Apollo or Sami!"

"I'm not no damn Crews or Zayn!" Baron shouted directly into Neville's face.

"God, you're so mean!"

"What are you going to do cry about it? I swear that all you do!"

"At least I don't act like I'm all big and bad! God, yours so frustrating! I don't even know why I'm with you some days!"

"I'm thinking the same thing! Maybe I'll find someone who isn't such an cry baby!"

Neville groaned dramatically as he turned away moving towards bedroom. Yanking the covers back in angry stripping down only to be shoved onto the bed. Shrieking at the random attack Neville peaked through his hair to see Baron leaning over him.

Pouting Neville looked away "What do you want now? Come to make me cry like the cry baby I am?"

"I'm a jerk and I'm sorry. In my defense I never liked Dolph in the first place and you know how to push my buttons." Baron whispered as he pressed a kiss to Neville's lip. He hated having arguments with Neville especially because the other man was so sensitive.

"Whatever."

"I love you, Nev. Let's not go to bed angry at each other."

Neville thought for an minute before wrapping his as around Baron pulling him down for a kiss. "You are a jerk but I love you because you're mine."

"Just like your my cry baby."


End file.
